Haruo Tsubasa
Haruo Tsubasa, also known as Pollux In-game, is one of the 10,000 players inside Sword Art Online, who later visits other VRMMORPGs, and is a character created by Kazuyuki on fanfiction.net. Appearance Haruo has a very lean, muscular figure, which was a by-product of his excessive training in real life. He has dark, brown eyes, which oddly enough, are paired together with his sandy blond hair. A few of his abnormalities are his broad shoulders and lengthy arms. Most of his facial features combined with his build, and his height of 6'3 give him an intimidating appearance. His attire in real life consists of T-shirts, khakis, and dress shirts, along with a pair of running shoes. In-game, he has layers of clothing, which often make him feel unpleasantly warm in more arid areas, however, they prove to be useful in colder locations. The innermost layer is composed of chainmail, or a dark-colored undershirt, depending on the temperature. Predominantly, the entire outfit is marked with red, white and blue, and in a way resembles Captain America's suit. The third outermost layer is a top and bottom with blue. The next outermost layer is a top with a hood, red-and-white stripes which extend from just above the waist to the collarbone, and a red-and-white design painted down the back, which almost falls over the back of Haruo's thighs and bottom like a tailcoat of some sort. The very outermost layer contains steel kneepads, elbow guards, shoulder pads, a leather buckle, thigh guards, and a buckle stretching from one shoulder to the hip, et cetera. Along with his layered clothing, he has leather boots, a curved blade which has been dubbed «Guillotine», and a kite shield dubbed «Antiquated Silver». Personality Haruo has a very straightforward personality, and he doesn't like to mess around and waste time. He is a very determined person who can fulfill any goal in mind, if it's humanly possible. He can either be friendly, or aggressive, depending on how you treat him. He is skilled in aspects of self-control, and very rarely gets out of control. He is a great strategist. After years of sports, he has learned to make a great leader, and has been able to brush up on his social skills as well, and he is a very optimistic person. Although some flaws of Haruo would include the fact that he becomes increasingly aggressive during fighting a very difficult battle, or a fateful one, and is unable to control himself during those circumstances, although this is rare. He will usually senselessly fight until he's at the brink of doing something dangerous, or until he's overstepped some sort of boundary. Some other things include how is able to hold grudges for a very long time. When he holds a grudge, he visualizes how he felt in the past, and doesn't let go due some sort of pain he has felt. He does not like being double-crossed, or cheated, but he doesn't go out of his way to avenge himself either. He is neither easily trusting, nor is he overprotective, and for the most part is neutral. He also has an inflated ego, and arrogance, which he often shows during instances such as dueling another player. Background On January 1, 2007, Haruo was the firstborn of the Tsubasa family. Strangely enough, his brother, Matsuo, who would arrive two years later, was born on the same day, but a different year, and was the final addition to the family as the parents, Masami and Satoshi didn't plan to have more than 2 children. Haruo had a good upbringing, that was, with the exception of his parents' absence, and his almost daily arguments with his brother, although the arguments died down some by the time he turned 13, and Matsuo 11, but they still occurred from time to time. In place of his parents, who were world-renown businesspeople, the void had been filled by a lax babysitter, who gave the boys almost limitless freedom, in exchange for the fact that they would never tattle to their parents. The sitter had supervised the boys until Haruo was about 15, and Matsuo 13. Their parents had been gone for over a week, due to an international business meeting with a video game company that operated in America. Around that time, Hatsuo and Maruo had been involved in many different sports and athletic activities, which worked greatly to their advantage against the crisis that would soon occur. Their sitter, a 28-year-old woman, arrived at their house armed with a switchblade and intoxicated. She had continued to carry on the charade of the lazy sitter, until she started acting odd, and suddenly pulled out a switchblade while Haruo and Matsuo were exercising in their makeshift gym at home. She grunted with each step, as she arrived closer and closer to Haruo and Matsuo, and slid open the door with a wicked grin and a sadistic cackle. She held the weapon behind her back and greeted them, only to stab at Matsuo's elbow. Haruo had seen the knife, and reached for a 15-pound dumbbell, and tossed it at the sitter's foot, crippling her from movement. Matsuo had been screaming from uncontrollable pain, and while Haruo reached for another dumbbell, the sitter lurched towards Matsuo, and made a final attempt to stab him, but was unable to complete it before Haruo dropped a 30-pound dumbbell onto her head, crushed her skull, and knocking her dead. Both Haruo and Matsuo were terrified at what had happened. They checked her pulse to double-check, and Haruo, being the older sibling knew what to do, in contrast to the terrified Matsuo. While he knew it would weigh on his conscience, he cleaned up the blood and any marks of the sitter's death, and burnt her in the backyard, and as it was a private estate, he didn't have to worry. In the end, the two brothers had composed a logical explanation as to what had happened. While Haruo thought they had a mutual agreement to stick to the script and never tell anyone, Matsuo had other plans. Haruo created the story that the sitter had been run over by a car, and they accompanied her to the hospital, and when the report arrived at the hospital, her parents had been contacted, and decided that they wanted to cremate their daughter, and keep the ashes. Of course, Haruo had taken care of the ashes as well. He flushed them down the toilet, and erased any evidence, including the blade, which he hid in the attic. When their parents arrived from their business trip, Haruo began to tell them what had happened using the explanation he had created, but Matsuo told them otherwise. Their parents were furious, and decided to keep quiet, but kicked Maruo out of the house, saying they couldn't be harboring a criminal. Haruo's body had been struck with fear, and their parents arranged for him to live in an apartment alone for the next few years, and supplied him with a more than adequate amount of money, and paid for the flat. This created a huge rift between the brothers, and until 2022, they would not cross paths. And when they finally did, the results were unpleasant, due to how strained their relationship had become that day. Chronology Sword Art Online Aincrad Arc In Aincrad, up until the first 8 floors, he stays neutral, never drawing attention to himself, and grinds excessively. In this one period, he befriends two players who go by Lancelot and Castri. He parties up with them, and together, they establish a guild known as the Knights of the Round Table on Floor 10. The guild quickly draws the attention of players, and by the time the Floor 10 Boss Raid occurs, the Round Table has already amassed over 100 members. Equipment & Items Starter Equipment & Items * «Steel Shield» * «Curved Steel Sword» * «Teleport Crystal» * «Pristine Tunic» * «Faded Navy Pants» Later Weapons * «Holy Grail IX» * «Guillotine» * «Antiquated Silver» Later Armor * «Grandeur» Abilities Skills Floor 75 Level: 97 Health: 22,500 Buffs One-Handed Curved Blade * Reaver - (1-hit strike) A basic sword skill that performs a downward slash. * Fell Crescent - (1-hit strike) A high-class charge-type sword skill that delivers a downward blow and covers a distance of 4 meters in 0.4 seconds. * Butcher - (2-hit combo) A medium-level attack. The user slashes down vertically with both strikes able to induce a bleed effect for 10 seconds each. * Heavy Thunder - (3-hit combo) Charging up the skill for 3 seconds, the user rushes forwards to swing diagonally left, then right then straight down. The last move is powerful and used to break the block of the foe if they do not have a shield. * Horizon's Edge - (4-hit combo) A highly powerful skill. It starts with a rushing swing at the enemy's side. The user then spins to slash twice more before pivoting to the other side and finishing off the attack. The last move will induce a powerful bleed effect for 20 seconds. It will also "Daze" the foe for 5 seconds even if it is parried. Kite Shield * Bash - (1-hit strike) A simple bash forwards. * Guard (1-hit block) A starting, basic block skill for anyone with a shield. It levels with the player in strength and defense. * Push - (1-hit strike) A bash that then uses the entire weight behind the shield to push the enemy away, inducing a knockback. * Slam Metal - (2-hit combo) Beats two attack into the enemy to induce a knockback. * Shock Wave - (1-hit AOE strike) The user slams the edge of his shield into the ground causing a shockwave to occur. This pushes enemies backwards and causes small damage. Two-Handed Fist Fighting * Heavy Punch - (1-hit strike) A basic heavy punch. * Flash Punch - (1-hit strike) A basic fast punch. * Twist Punch - (1-hit strike) A mid-level punch with piercing power. * Heavy Flash - (2-hit combo) A combo that incorporates the heavy and the flash punch. * Heavy Twist '- (2-hit combo) A piercing combo that sets up first with the heavy and then the twist punch. * '''Heavy Flashing Twist '- (3-hit combo) A combo combining the heavy, flash and twist punch. * '''Double Heavy - (4-hit combo) A combo that strikes twice with two fists, hitting simultaneously to induce a knockback. * Quadruple Flash - (4-hit combo) A series of highly quick punches, boosted by a dash forwards. * Quadruple Twist - (4-hit combo) Four twisting punches with increased piercing power each consecutive punch. * Bouncing Flash - (5-hit combo) Hopping around lightly, the user acts like a boxer and weaves through attacks, scoring rapid hits on the enemy. * Pummel - (5-hit combo) Punches twice before attempting to trip the enemy. If it works, she follows up and beats their face in. If it doesn't work, she contends with hitting their stomachs. * Punch Through - (5-hit combo) Five powerful twisting punches that keep pressing through the enemy's defense. Relationships Castri Not much is known about Haruo's relationship with Castri, besides the fact that he met her and Lancelot on the earlier floors, and the fact that the three are close friends, as well as commanders of Haruo's guild, the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot Not much is known about Haruo's relationship with Lancelot, besides the fact that he met him and Castri on the earlier floors, and the fact that the three are close friends, as well as commanders of Haruo's guild, the Knights of the Round Table. Quotes "You're kidding me, right? Your in-game name is Lancelot and you haven't got the slightest clue of the legends of the Knights of the Round Table?" – Haruo when first meeting Lancelot Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Player Category:Guild Leader Category:Player Category:Character